doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Osvaldo Trejo Rodríguez
|nacimiento = 1 de noviembre de 1988 |familiares = Sara Feria (novia) |ocupacion = Actor |nacionalidad = Mexicano |medios = Teatro |pais = México |estado = Activo |demo = DEMO OsvaldoTrejoR.ogg |facebook = osviwan1 |twitter = OsvaIdo |instagram = osviwan }}Osvaldo Trejo Rodríguez es un actor de doblaje mexicano. 39zpe1g77.jpeg|Coré en Moisés y los Diez Mandamientos. Arauto-danilo-sacramento-mente.jpg|Arauto en La tierra prometida. Gabriel Arcángel .jpeg| Arcángel Gabriel en Jesús (telenovela brasileña) Magetta.png|Otta Magetta en Dragon Ball Super. Sakazuki (Akainu).png|Akainu en One Piece Gold: La película. Suzuki_GH.jpg|Suzuki en Ghost Hound. Tio Dumpling.PNG|Tío Dumpling en Pucca (2018). Tupper.png|Tupp en Pokémon Sun & Moon. SophoclesFather.png|Padre de Sophocles también en Pokémon Sun & Moon. Ton-aggressive.jpg|Director Ton en Aggretsuko. LSPCTorah.png|Torah en Los siete pecados capitales. Dhalsim (HSG).png|Dhalsim en Hi Score Girl. Teniente Fen (EPD).jpg|Teniente Fen en El príncipe Dragón (Temp. 3). DavidDb.png|Daniel en Detroit Become Human. Akintola Jiboyewa.jpg|Detective Garry McFadden (joven) en Sr. Homicidios. Bub-ask-the-storybots-3.64.jpeg|Bub en Pregunte a los StoryBots desde la temporada 2 y en Navidad con los StoryBots. BloatyIZ2019.png|Bloaty en Invasor Zim y el poder del Florpus. Filmografía Series de TV * Eric (Morgan Roberts) en Dinastía (2017) * Guardia en mansión #1 (Kevan Kase) en Heroes Reborn (2015) * Garry McFadden (joven) (Akintola Jiboyewa) en Sr. Homicidios * Oficial de ESU #2 (Tony Giroux), Voces adicionales en Flecha * Bodie (Joshua Hoover) en Halt and Catch Fire * Fábio Lamachia en Trabalho Duro * Dennis Pittsenbarger en Highway to Sell * Travis Bagent en Game of Arms * Narrador en Kitchen Nightmares * Detective Garry McFadden (joven) (Akintola Jiboyewa) en Sr. Homicidios * Voces adicionales en Sex Education * Voces adicionales en Una serie de eventos desafortunados * Voces adicionales en Tú, yo y ella * Voces adicionales en Stranger Things * Voces adicionales en Troya: La caída de una ciudad * Voces adicionales en The Alienist * Voces adicionales en Estación 19 * Voces adicionales en The Mandalorian Películas * Dr. Maher (Steven Ratzlaff) en La maldición renace (2020) * Cardenal Turkson (Sidney Cole) en Los dos papas (2019) * Roy (Petar Zekavitsa) en Abigail: Ciudad fantástica (2019) * Charles Cavendish (Luke Evans) en Misterio a bordo (2019) (tráiler) * Barry (Kevin Claydon) en La razón de estar contigo: Un nuevo viaje (2019) * Karl (Robert Maillet) en Polar (2019) * John (Kurt Yue) en El odio que das (2018) *Guardia de seguridad (Paul Iatomasi) en 12 horas para sobrevivir: El inicio (2018) * La batalla de los sexos (2017) ** Jerry Perenchio (Tim Ransom) ** Reportero (Mark Birch) ** Director de TV en Astrodome (Peter A. Hulne) ** Él mismo (Ricardo Montalbán) (archivo) * Keith Lumbly (Ramsey Anderson) en Feliz día de tu muerte (2017) * Capellán Richards (Richard Glover) en War Machine (2017) * Marcello (Joseph Malerba) en Un saco de canicas (2017) * Al (Pooch Hall) en La razón de estar contigo (2017) * Jackie (2016) ** Larry O'Brien (Corey Johnson) ** Padre John Kuhn (Bill Dunn) * Fiscal (James MacKay) en Hasta el último hombre (2016) * Sgt. Hurd (Sterling K. Brown) en Reporteras en guerra (2016) * Coma (Forrest Vickery) en Everybody Wants Some!! (2016) * Beglan (Pádraic Delaney) en El hombre que conocía el infinito (2015) * Contador de Nesville (Amin Joseph) en El apostador (2014) * Aduanero suizo #2 (Matte Osian) en El lobo de Wall Street (2013) * Insertos en Hambre de poder (2016) * Voces adicionales en Los caballeros (2019) * Voces adicionales en La posesión de Mary (2019) * Voces adicionales en La rebelión (2019) * Voces adicionales en Ritos diabólicos (2018) * Voces adicionales en Espíritus en el bosque (2017) * Voces adicionales en La batalla de los sexos (2017) * Voces adicionales en War Machine (2017) * Voces adicionales en Castillo de arena (2017) * Voces adicionales en Jackie (2016) * Voces adicionales en El apostador (2014) * Voces adicionales en Top Five (2014) * Voces adicionales en El lobo de Wall Street (2013) Series animadas * Señor Rinoceronte en Peppa * Operador de atracción (ep.71) en Voltron: El defensor legendario * Liang en Love, Death & Robots * Teniente Fen en El príncipe Dragón (Temp. 3) * Voces adicionales en Final Space * Voces adicionales en The Loud House * Voces adicionales en Los autos locos (2017) * Voces adicionales en She-Ra y las princesas del poder * Voces adicionales en (Des)encanto * Voces adicionales en Final Space Anime * Director Ton en Aggretsuko * Otta Magetta, Vendedor (ep. 1), Anciano (ep. 1), Serpiente gigante (ep. 1), Bibis (ep. 15), Espectador (ep. 15), Soldado (ep. 21), Discípulo de Ten Shin Han (ep. 89), Voces adicionales en Dragon Ball Super * Tupp, Padre de Sophocles en Pokémon Sun & Moon * Melo en Seis manos * Suzuki (Reportero) en Ghost Hound * Kamata en El bosque del piano * Dhalsim en Hi Score Girl * Azmati en Ingress: The Animation * Miembro 05 / General B de SEELE en Renewal of Evangelion (versión Netflix) * Torah / Voces adicionales en Los siete pecados capitales * Matsuzaki / Voces adicionales en La vida desastrosa de Saiki K.: El despertar * Voces adicionales en Fate/Extra Last Encore * Voces adicionales en KONOSUBA -God's blessing on this wonderful world! * Voces adicionales en Magmell ultramarino * Voces adicionales en Levius * Voces adicionales en La maestra de las bromas Takagi-san * Voces adicionales en Cagaster of an Insect Cage Películas de anime * Hombre de la llave en Millennium Actress * Akainu en One Piece Gold: La película * Jefe de bomberos en Ride Your Wave: Juntos en el mar * Voces adicionales en La película Pokémon: El poder de todos * Voces adicionales en Dragon Ball Super: Broly * Voces adicionales en Mirai: Mi pequeña hermana * Voces adicionales en I Want to Eat Your Pancreas Películas animadas * Bloaty (Rosearik Rikki Simmons) en Invasor Zim y el poder del Florpus * Voces adicionales en Pajaritos a volar * Voces adicionales en Cenicienta * Voces adicionales en Día de muertos Telenovelas y series brasileñas Raphael Sander * Ángel Gabriel en Jesús * Noah Koheg en Apocalipsis Sérgio Menezes *Dr. Tales Gentil en El tiempo no para *Sergio González en La trampa Vitor Hugo * Jeremías en El rico y Lázaro * Coré en Moisés y los Diez Mandamientos Otros * Murilo Fraga (Marcelo Valle) en Los increíbles 90 * Jesús ** Abel (Hall Mendes) ** Tribuno (Edson Fieschi) (tráiler) * Ares (Júlio Machado) en Salve al rey * Esaú (Pedro Monteiro) en Lea * Aparecido Ferreira "Cizo" (Rafael Zulu) en El otro lado del paraíso * Henrique Peixoto (Sandro Rocha) en Apocalipsis (tráiler) * La trampa ** Leo (Luís Navarro) ** Valdemir (Henrique Neves) * Astronio "Arauto" (Danilo Sacramento) en La tierra prometida * Lauro (Marcelo Argenta) en ¡Qué vida buena! * Los milagros de Jesús ** Abias (Gustavo Rodrigues) ** Soldado romano (Breno de Filippo) Miniseries * Giovanni Borghi (Lorenzo Flaherty) en Mister Ignis * Voces adicionales en Raíces Dramas coreanos * Oh Ki Sub (Lee Jung Hoon) en Las dos madres Realitys show * Will Lustberg en Hell's Kitchen Videojuegos * Daniel en Detroit Become Human * Segador en God of War * Capitán Opara en Overwatch Estudios y empresas de doblaje *Candiani Dubbing Studios - Audiomaster Candiani *Candiani Taxqueña *CineDub (desde 2018) *Diseño en Audio (desde 2017) *Dubbing House *Globo *Grupo Macías *IDF *Jarpa Studio *Labo *MainFrame *New Art Dub *Pink Noise México *Producciones Grande (desde 2019) *SDI Media de México (desde 2016) *Sysdub Datos de interés * Tuvo participación en un fandub de Hataraku Saibō, interpretando todas las voces masculinas.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GeZvOC0iT58 Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Actores de teatro Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México